Kingdom Hearts: Misfitverse
by Justice League Expansion
Summary: An adaptation of RogueFanKC's Misfitverse, this retells the epic story, starting right after Nexus Nevermore!


Disclaimer- All universes in this story belong to their rightful owners. This story is inspired by RogueFanKC, and his version of the Misfitverse.

Author's Note: This is essentially a retelling of Kingdom Hearts: Mutants of Twilight with characters from some of my favorite series. Expect Ben 10, Bleach, and more stuff from Danny Phantom. Also, as a warning, I tend to give spotlight to minor characters. This is going to start with an adaptation of the Aggregor arc from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, in RogueFan's universe. Hopefully, this new universe will be better than my last.

This arc takes place before KHMOT, and will change the storylines of both Ben 10 and KHMOT.

**Kingdom Hearts:Misfitverse**

Chapter One: Bivalvan

"Remind me again why we have to do this?"Scott Summers grimaced, the mutant gripping his sunglasses as he did his best to act casually. Summers was a mutant who had the ability to fire concussive rushes of solar energy from his eyes. However, as a result of a head injury, he requires red quartz glasses to control this power. He uses Cyclops as a nickname.

His longtime girlfriend looked over at him, sighing with him. "Because apparently there's an alien here, and the Justice League is busy with that breakout at Rykers,"Jean Grey commented, twirling her red hair tiredly. Jean was a telekinetic and a telepath, and went by the codename Phoenix.

"Hey, come on, you guys. It isn't that bad,"Ben Tennyson gave a big grin. Scott and Jean gave the newly outed xenomorphic hero a withering grin. Ben had attained a watch called the Omnitrix at an early age, which allowed him to turn into various aliens. He used this device to fight crime for a whole summer, putting it away at 11 until he was fifteen, and needed it to save his grandfather. Eventually, his Omnitrix was replaced by the Ultimatrix, which allowed him to turn into hyper evolved forms of his aliens.

"Cyclops, Phoenix, cut the chatter. We're here to track down and detain that Orishan who's been ransacking the place. We don't need the chitchat. Gwen, Jean, you two take to the skies with me. Ben, Levin,and Summers, you three stay here and scout the area,"Nathaniel Adams, better known as Captain Atom, instructed the teenagers. Nathaniel was a member of the Justice League, who was sentient radiation in a Dilustel suit, and had nearly equivalent physical attributes to Superman.

Captain Atom was referring to an Orishan refugee that had been stealing items from Cape Canaveral, where the heroes were currently located, for unknown reasons. They were here to find out those reasons, and if possible, give it a ride home.

"Aw, come on. We're just supposed to stand around and wait?"Kevin frowned, the half-Osmosian former thug crossing his arms. The nuclear man gave him a steely glare, or as steely as it could be without pupils.

Kevin was actually a former enemy of Ben, back when he was ten years old and Kevin was eleven. He was, as previously mentioned, part Osmosian, and could absorb energy into himself for additional power. However, after five years, Ben and Kevin became allies, and that alliance spurned friendship. But Kevin's heroism came at the price of most of his power, so he could be considered the weakest out of Ben's trio.

"The Orishan has primarily been sighted in this area, boy. Now stay put or I'll punt your ass back to Bellwood,"the Justice Leaguer barked. He flew off with the Anodite and telekinetic mutant, both using their force fields to surround them, imitating flight.

"Three in the morning, and we're stuck here looking for some alien criminal. And of course we're the only Plumbers available,"Ben frowned, slurping on his cherry smoothie.

"Tell me abou-"Kevin began, but suddenly a noise erupted to the side of him.

KKKKKRRRIRIRIRIKKKK!

"Let's move!"Scott shouted, eager for something to do. The mutant, Ultimatrix wielder, and the half-Osmosian rushed towards the sound.

The Orishan, identified from footage by John Stewart, was tearing apart a shuttle. On the ground were three unconscious security guards, and to the front was a space shuttle that was rapidly being destroyed.

"Hey! Cut that out!"Ben shouted, intending to use the Ultimatrix to transform into one of his aliens-but it didn't work, as a yellow light poured out from the wristwatch-like device. This signified that the Ultimatrix was scanning the Orishan's DNA, in order to implant it into the Codon Stream.

"Sorry, guys, looks like I'll be useless here,"Ben scowled, frustrated.

Kevin and Cyclops gave him an apologetic nod, before entering combat. Or at least they attempted it. The alien noticed them, and rammed his elbow into Kevin's stomach before he could absorb the metal on the floor, sending the teen hurling backwards. Cyclops fired a concussive blast, which hit the Orishan dead on in the face, but the alien recovered, and held out his hands.

On them appeared to be a hose of some sort, and as Summers pondered that, a jet of water hit him in the face. The alien fled the sight, carrying a rocket engine with him. He almost escaped,and if not for the intervention of Jean, Captain Atom, and Gwen, he would have made it out.

Two force fields, one clear and transparent, the other a cool purple appeared in front of him. Nathaniel Adams landed in front of the would be thief, and looked at him long and hard. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

The alien slowly put down the engine...before decking Atom in the face desperately. Atom withstood the blow, having durability almost equal to Superman himself, and grabbed the Orishan by what appeared to be his cheeks, and tossed him backwards. Flying towards him, he tossed him to the ceiling, and appeared above him, then knocking him downwards with a radiation burst.

"I'll ask again. Sometimes translations don't help, so you might need to hear it a second time. Who are you, and why are you here?"Adams asked forcefully.

The Orishan got up dejectedly, noticing the defeated teen heroes getting up around the same time. "My name is Bivalvan. I...am a refugee. Or at least, I think that is the correct word,"the newly revealed Bivalvan began to explain.

"So why are you stealing things from NASA?"Gwen Tennyson asked, lessening her force field, as Jean followed suit.

Jean nodded with Gwen. "You could have asked,"

Bivalvan gave the teen an are-you-fucking-with-me look. "Your bigoted, xenophobic apeshit planet? I've heard of HATE and the FOH, and even your governments torture aliens. Ever heard of Area 51? There are hundreds of alien prisoners there! All I knew was that I had to get off of this planet,"the Orishan shouted furiously.

"Hey, calm down pal. What did you mean by refugee?"Scott asked, putting a hand on the alien's shoulder. Recognizing it as a show of kindness, Bivalvan wrapped his rather wide face in his arms.

"Galan...Destroyer of Worlds. He...visited my planet. I was on an exploratory mission. I have nowhere to go,"the alien responded, and began weeping heavily. His tears were larger than a human's, and immediately, the heroes began to take pity.

Captain Atom wrapped his hands around his chest. "How did you make it to Earth? Orisha's all the way in the Andromeda galaxy,"the former government super weapon asked bluntly.

"Dude! Show some respect!"Ben yelped at him. Adams glared right back.

"He's a criminal on Earth. We need to know how he got to another galaxy,"the Leaguer shot back.

Bivalvan's tears stopped, and he stood up. His hands balled up into fists. The word he said was almost spat out. "Aggregor,"

Scott and Jean were confused, but the other four heroes pursed their lips in acknowledgment. "Er, who is Aggregor?"Jean asked hesitantly.

"He's an Andromedan criminal. He's an Osmosian that decided to try and attain ultimate power. Reports were that the Green Lanterns arrested him. Guess that wasn't the case,"Kevin Levin narrowed his eyes.

"He kidnapped my whole research station. You see, we were going to go to a nearby world. Try to make it so that they would accept refugees from Orisha. Aggregor...he murdered them all. I was kidnapped, because I was apparently the strongest amongst them. I staged a rebellion with several other prisoners. We landed on this miserable rock, and I haven't seen them since,"Bivalvan explained.

"So you heard about this planet's racism, and tried to escape. To do this, you stole NASA tech. You...did know about the Watchtower, right? Or STAR Labs?"Ben asked, the Ultimatrix finishing scanning his DNA.

Bivalvan shook his head, and some water leaked out. "You- Ben Tennyson, correct?"the Orishan asked. Ben smiled and nodded his head.

"Yup! That's me!"the hero exclaimed proudly.

"Ah. I've heard of your exploits. Very impressive. You prevented the Highbreed's genocide of other species. A remarkable feat. Can I presume that yellow light was your watch scanning my DNA?"Bivalvan queried. Ben nodded his head.

"Interesting,"the Orishan mused. He looked down at Captain Atom, his standing form taller than the nuclear man. "So, what will you do with me now?"

"Under the Zenn-La Treaty of 3245 B.U., refugees from planets destroyed by Galactus are to be protected by the Plumbers and situated on a new planet. Now, there are spots open on Piscciss and Dhor,"Captain Atom explained,as he had been trained in alien relations by the Plumbers. He was officially one of Earth's diplomats with alien life forms.

"No! My companions are still on this planet. I shall not leave until I can verify their safety,"Bivalvan protested angrily.

Atom put a finger to his chin, and thought of something. "That might be possible. But, it will require you being under steady watch of the Plumbers,"

"That's a fine solution. I'll need a place to stay, and some allies,"the Orishan requested. Adams nodded.

"No problem. We have just the place for you, Bivalvan,"the Leaguer informed him.

_**THE PIT**_

Clayton Abernathy, better known as General Hawk, gave the assorted people gathered in his newly rebuilt office an intense look. "What the hell do you mean you have an alien refugee you want me to support?"

"Exactly that. The Plumbers and NASA have agreed to acquit Bivalvan if he is absorbed temporarily into G.I. Joe and the Misfits. It's the safest place for him at the moment,"Max Tennyson, grandfather of Ben and Gwen, and also a Plumber hero, explained.

"What about a Plumber base or the Watchtower? Hell, the X-Mansion!"Hawk shouted. Lieutenant Vincent R. Falcone, codename Falcon, and Conrad S. Hauser, codename Duke, were also there representing G.I. Joe.

"No Plumber base in Sector 2814 can hold refugees at the moment, especially not an Orishan. The Watchtower is meant as an observation facility, and is constantly under threat from alien attack. The X-Mansion is attacked every few weeks by some racist nut or Magneto, and the Pit has a much better track record for safety,"John Stewart, current Green Lantern, explained to the general.

"And besides, judging from Atom's report, Bivalvan could use the crazy environment. He seemed pretty depressed when his squad picked him up,"Magister Korwak of the Plumbers explained. He was the Pelopeixian Captain of the 2814 Plumber base.

"Alright. Fine. But what are his goals?"the general sat back down, taking a sip of his coffee.

"A terrorist named Aggregor kidnapped him and four others. He wants you, the Joes, and the Misfits to help him track down those aliens. Obviously the League, Titans, and Plumbers will help, we just have higher problems. Especially since Hydra's beginning to organize some of those supervillains that broke out of Ryker's,"Green Lantern exposited to the good general.

"Fine. And we have no idea where these aliens are?"Duke spoke up, the First Sergeant of the Joes putting down his own coffee.

Now it was Falcone's turn to speak. "We could ask Professor Xavier to use Cerebro. These aliens no doubt have different minds, and should be easy to pinpoint,"

General Hawk nodded. "Alright then. It's settled. Bivalvan is welcome to join the Joes,"

He noticed Magister Korwak was still standing. "Magister, what's the problem?"Abernathy queried.

"Well, General, it seems your nation's military is holding aliens in a prison complex. We're going to have to shut it down. It's a basic violation of sentient rights,"Korwak explained. "Any righteous plumber cannot condone something like this,"

Max nodded in agreement with Korwak. "I'm with Korwak. You have two weeks to convince your leaders to free the prisoners at Area 51, or we take them ourselves,"

Hawk spit out his coffee. "You can't expect us to handle something like this. I don't have enough sway with the Jugglers to pull off something like that!"

"You'll reignite tensions between humans and extraterrestrials! They already have a bad wrap on Earth!"Lieutenant Falcon shouted at the two Plumbers.

John Stewart frowned at the duo. "Don't you think you guys are being a bit hasty?"the former Marine asked them.

"There are thirteen hundred sentient lifeforms being tortured by your government. You have a nice, long chat with the Jugglers and Colonel Rozum, and we won't have to attack Area 51. Our superiors are pissed about this, General. We are prominent Plumbers, but we aren't the bosses of the organization. If they want to destroy Area 51, or even your whole government, we can't stop them. The Plumbers' first priority is the safety of those lives, not the reputation of non-Terran's on your planet,"Korwak rebutted the trio.

"We'll be leaving now. We understand these are rather extravagant demands. But this is the greatest deal we could get out of the higher ups, General. I'm sorry,"Max Tennyson told the Joes and the Green Lantern, before he and Korwak left the Pit.

"Jesus fuck. This is a problem,"Duke grimaced. General Hawk gazed at the mountain of paperwork surrounding him.

"I'd almost prefer paperwork to this. Rozum's a stubborn bastard,"Hawk massaged his forehead, sitting in his office chair again.

"If it's any consolation, perhaps you can reveal Area 51's existence to the public. Maybe that would improve extraterrestrial-human affairs,"Green Lantern recommended.

"Decent idea, but I'd get court martialed for revealing government secrets,"the general sighed. Dammit, he was out of coffee.

"Alright then. I'll be off. A Plumber ship will drop Bivalvan off tomorrow. Have a nice day, General, Lieutenant, Duke,"the Lantern told them.

"Gotta say, General, I don't envy your position right now,"Lieutenant Falcon quipped.

Hawk made a wry grin, before answering. "Neither do I, Lieutenant,"

_**LATVERIAN HYDRA BASE**_

Almost one hundred and fifty supervillains were gathered at the Doom-sponsored Hydra base in the Balkan nation of Latveria. Not to mention the collection of criminals was supported by Lex Luthor and the Hellfire Club, who even came to the event in person.

"I must say, Baron, this is quite an impressive collection you've assembled,"Sebastian Shaw stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I must thank you. Your Legion of Doom will help the Hellfire Club greatly,"

"It is not a problem. I simply wish for the fall of Captain America. Gathering these fellows was child's play,"Heinrich Zemo responded.

"And you have Doctor Doom backing you. That is a feat in itself,"Lex Luthor grinned at the man in the purple uniform.

"With all of these bothersome heroes, our plans may not have successfully come into fruition,"Harry Leland nodded along with Luthor and Shaw.

Heinrich raised a glass of wine as he prepared to speak to the gathered villains. "To a new world,"

"To a new world,"the Hellfire Club members agreed unanimously.

_**CAPE CANAVERAL**_

Over the NASA base stood a humanoid figure with demon-like attributes. He carried a seven foot blue weapon that was a combination between a staff and a glaive, and apparently thought shirts were beneath him, as he kept his coat unbuttoned. In Florida.

"So, Bivalvan, you've escaped. A pity,"Aggregor stroked his chin thoughtfully. "But, you will soon learn. No one escapes Aggregor,"

**NEXT TIME ON KHMOT**

**Hydra's new alliance of supervillains gets a name- The Legion of Doom. Having absorbed almost all of Ryker's prisoners inside of it, this new organization could prove an incredible threat to Earth's heroes. The location of one of one of Bivalvan's fellow cellmates is discovered. However, he's in the middle of enemy territory! Hawk negotiates with the government, and Bivalvan meets the Misfits. Hilarity obviously ensues.**

Author's Note: So, that was the first chapter. What do you guys think? Personally, I feel like the Ben 10 stuff kinda took over the chapter, but this is an adaptation of a Ben 10 arc, so I suppose it's warranted. The KHMOT storyline will start after the Aggregor arc. Obviously, with all of the characters from RogueFan's Misfitverse, this will be more interesting than the arc in canon. Bivalvan was saved rather than being tied up and captured by Aggregor, and he will, of course, join the Misfits. Anyway, ask questions in the reviews, and I'll post my response in the next chapter. Or, if it's a spoiler, I'll PM it to you.

Also, yes, the other stories are canceled, but I'm leaving them as examples of how not to do a fanfiction. Poor punctuation, not enough detail, in essence, the same problems as this one, only greater.

I honestly added that bit about Area 51 because it's something from Ultimate Alien that fits inside of RogueFan's universe. Adds a bit more tension to the story.


End file.
